


Mistakes (aren’t the end of the world)

by super_shipper29



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (as always), F/F, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Oblivious Kara Danvers, That eyebrow raise, it deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_shipper29/pseuds/super_shipper29
Summary: “You know, Irish people are very pretty”, Kara manages, mind racing as she tries to justify this point. “Ummm there’s … Saoirse Ronan and Evanna Lynch and Katie McGrath and… uh… well, you of course and I’m sure lots more.”“So,” Lena drawls, still giving Kara the signature eyebrow raise. “You think I’m only beautiful because I’m Irish? Because you know, I’m only half Irish.”Or,Kara accidentally tells Lena she’s beautiful and it snowballs from there. Featuring Oblivious Kara, Teasing Lena, Not-so helpful Nia, and Alex laughing maniacally in the background. Oh, and mentions of Cat Grant’s advice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 404





	Mistakes (aren’t the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Ally. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please be gentle. Although, I will appreciate any advice or constructive criticism. I’m just, really obsessed with these two, and I saw a post about, like ‘who is more likely to ___ in your otp?’ And somehow my brain had a completely unrelated idea that I decided to write, instead of my original intention to write about the prompt things. Anyhow, I hope you like it!

“Oh, that’s bullshit” Lena says, as they walk through the park. They are on their way back to Catco, and Lena’s commenting on Kara’s complaints about Snapper.

Kara gasps. “Lena!”

“Darling, I’m Irish. It’s one of the many things you are going to get used to. It means I swear, I have a high alcohol tolerance, and apparently, I’m stubborn.”

“And you’re short. Like a leprechaun.” Lena glares at her. Oops. Kara hadn’t quite meant to say that. She tries to make it up to Lena.

“And you’re beautiful!” She adds, then starts to panic as Lena begins to raise one eyebrow.

“You know, Irish people are very pretty”, Kara manages, mind racing as she tries to justify this point. “Ummm there’s … Saoirse Ronan and Evanna Lynch and Katie McGrath and… uh… well, you of course and I’m sure lots more.”

“So,” Lena drawls, still giving Kara the signature eyebrow raise. “You think I’m only beautiful because I’m Irish? Because you know, I’m only half Irish.”

Kara trips. Then she goes into super speed, vibrating her pinky so she can think (and save the concrete beneath her). Cripes. She was not expecting this. She is not prepared for this. Of course she doesn’t think Lena is only beautiful because she’s Irish. How does she prove that to her? It’s not like Lena can.. un-Irish herself. Rao, now she has to answer. It’s been too long.

“Welllll, nooo.” She perks up, thinking of an idea suddenly.

“There are a ton of women who are beautiful but not Irish! Like, Diana Prince, or, um, Scarlett Johansson, or, uhhhh,” Kara’s mind suddenly blanks out as Lena, still holding eye contact, leans down to grab a frisbee that’s fallen in front of them, throwing it back to the guy running towards them for it. (Because neither Kara nor Lena are actually looking at the poor guy, they don’t notice the frisbee, thrown with surprising force, hitting him in… an unfortunate spot.)

Kara tries to pick back up her trail of thought, determined to show Lena that she’s beautiful nonetheless, even as her brain has suddenly become unable to think of celebrities. 

“Um, S..Sam, she’s beautiful, or, golly, Kelly or Nia. See! You aren’t beautiful _because_ you're Irish. You just,” she splutters, unsure how to complete that thought, “you just are, because you’re _you_.” Lena smirks are her.

“Diana Prince, huh? I didn’t know you had a _thing_ for so many women.”

Oh Rao. She’s really messed up now. Kara considers just flying away. She’s pretty sure her face is as pink as that alien she fought the other day. Actually, the alien was more of a purplish-pink. Or maybe a pinkish-purple. She thinks back. Wait. Was that really a week ago? She makes a note to check with Alex.

Kara shakes her head, dislodging the thoughts in her head. What had Lena said? Oh. Right.

“I mean, no? Just because I think someone is _objectively_ beautiful doesn’t mean I have a crush on them or anything. I can appreciate beautiful women without _liking_ them.” There, that settles it. Only, Lena’s shit-eating grin just grows.

“Oh, so you don’t like any of those women you listed?” She asks. Kara knows this is a trap.

“...No?” She says.

“Well that’s just downright sad. And here I thought we had a friendship.”

“Rao, no Lena! Of course I like you! I just don’t, you know, have a crush on Sam or Diana or Nia. I’m friends with them! And you!” Kara sees the Catco entrance, just 15 steps ahead. She just has to make it there. Why does everyone enjoy teasing her? Lena is teasing, right? Oh Rao, she’s going to have to ask Alex now to make sure and Alex will laugh at her. Or, she could ask Nia. That sounds like a better idea. Lena leaves it be for the last 15 steps, and only once they’ve hugged goodbye and Kara’s opening the door does she reply.

“So, not only am I short, I’m also beautiful,” she leaves Kara with one last comment. “Oh, and Kara, dear? You never specified that you don’t have a crush on Saoirse Ronan… or me.”

The door is already closing, and by the time Kara’s processed that information, Lena’s already out of sight.

Kara should not have told Nia. She laughs for 5 minutes straight.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you told Lena she was beautiful and then _listed off_ other women to justify it? Kara I wish I could record you.”

“Niaaa. I didn’t tell you so you could laugh at me! She was messing with me, right? Or does she actually think I don’t like her? Or that… I _like_ like her? Because I don’t. Of course. Not that she’s not likable, of course she is, she’s beautiful and kind and smart and gosh Nia did you hear about L-corp’s newest charity fundraiser? Lena organized it and the money goes to her newest non profit and that” Nia cuts her off. 

“Kara. I have work to do today. I’m sorry but I really don't have time to listen to you gush about Lena. Yes. She was teasing you. Lena loves teasing you, Kara. You know that.” Kara pouts. 

“I know. Hey, I’ll see you at game night tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” Nia says over her shoulder as she leaves Kara alone at her desk.

Kara is barely able to get any work done. Turns out, Nia’s a big blabber. After Alex calls to laugh at her, and Kelly texts asking if she wants to talk about it, Kara decides it’s time to go home and get ready for game night.

Kara takes the bus, because last time she flew home, she was accosted by a gaggle of little girls asking for her autograph. Which was great, really. She loves that she gets to inspire them. It’s just, well, time consuming. Plus, Alex says it serves her right, for flying on non-superhero business. So she takes the bus, and walks home _like a normal person_ , Alex would say. The only problem is, well, dogs. It’s 4 in the afternoon and somehow in the three blocks she has to walk to get to her apartment, she manages to meet a total of six dogs. And, she’s not _heartless_ , so of course she stops to pet them all. Okay, so maybe the owners get a little upset over the blonde woman petting their dogs for 5 minutes. But it’s fine, really. She makes it home, and that’s what matters, isn’t it?

Then she tidies up (if she uses her super speed that’s her business. Alex doesn’t have to know.) and grabs out all the games they can play. Next, she orders food. After the pizza order is placed, she looks into her freezer and realizes she’s short on ice cream. How did that happen? Her mind helpfully supplies a montage of her eating ice cream tub after ice cream tub the last few days. Okay, so that’s how it happened. Sue her. She likes ice cream, and rebuilding her friendship with Lena is stressful. Either way, she needs ice cream, but she really doesn’t want to repeat the whole dog experience. Hmmm. Maybe she should ask Alex? No, no Alex knows how much ice cream she had, so Alex will know she’s been stress eating. Nia? Oh absolutely not Nia will just tell Alex and Kelly again. That pretty much leaves Lena or J’onn, if she wants to avoid being teased. Okay Lena will tease her. She texts J’onn. He agrees, under the condition that she can’t eat more than one tub, because he doesn’t want to look crazy buying ice cream. The food arrives and she makes herself a sandwich because she doesn’t want to eat any before her friends arrive.

Then somehow it’s 5:30 and she has to change because they are going to be here any second. She throws on a blue shirt and some jeans, remembering Alex’s advice. She’s not trying to impress anyone, of course, she just wants tonight to be perfect. It’s Lena’s first game night back, because they’ve all been busy and she didn’t want to push. But last week Nia said she was tired of Kara spacing out and asking if they thought she should ask Lena again. So she did. She texts Lena just to make sure. Putting her phone down, she hears Alex and Kelly arriving.

Greeting them, she is delighted to learn Alex brought her some alien liquor. They sit down on her couch and start debating the best games to play. Alex is part way through an argument about why monopoly is unfair when there’s another knock in her door. It’s Lena, and she hurries over to open the door.

“Hey,” Lena says, holding up a bottle of scotch. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought some to share.” From behind her, Alex cheers. Kara’s stuck. It’s not the scotch, which, to be fair, does look ridiculously expensive. No, it’s Lena. She changed. She’s wearing Kara’s NCU sweater. Kara didn’t even know she still had it. Her brain short circuits. Lena notices, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Are you going to let me in, or?” 

“Right yes, of course,” Kara answers, opening the door and taking the scotch from Lena to set on her counter. Alex is laughing in the background. Kara shoots her a glare, before Lena turns back to her after sitting on the couch. Luckily, Nia and Brainy arrive, saving Kara from more torture. Once they’re all seated, waiting for J’onn, Kara realizes that somehow she’s squished between Alex and Lena on the couch. She wiggles, trying to get comfortable, and Alex reprimands her.

“Ouch Kara, don’t poke me with those elbows! They’re considered lethal weapons, you know.” Kara rolls her eyes at Alex, but Lena takes pity on her.

“I can move,” she offers.

“Absolutely not,” says Kara. “There’s plenty of room for us all.” Alex gives her a look that says she disagrees.

“Kara, there really isn’t,” Lena responds, moving to get up and sit on the arm of her couch. Kara simply will not have that. She refuses to listen to Alex, but Lena is a guest and she can’t be sitting on the arm of the couch. Kara pulls Lena back down, and Lena lets out a squeak as she lands in Kara’s lap. Nia, Brainy and Kelly, previously engaged in a conversation about the accuracy of Star Wars, all turn to look at them. Kara blushes. Lena fidgets. Kara tightens her hold on Lena. 

Nia opens her mouth to say something, but right at that moment, J’onn walks through the door, loudly announcing that he’s got ice cream. Everyone turns to stare at him. Kara clears her throat.

“Right, of course!” She chirps, “Would you mind putting that in the freezer?”

J’onn gives her an odd look, but complies. 

“We were just deciding on games,” Brainy says. “How do you feel about Clue?” After finishing putting the six tubs of ice cream he bought in the freezer, J’onn sits down on the remaining chair, grabbing himself a plate and slice of pizza. “I’m up for it.” Kelly claps her hands, not wanting to listen to Alex or Kara complaining.

“Doesn’t Clue require only six players?” Lena asks, reading the box Nia’s setting things up with. Everyone sighs.

“Oh that’s fine!” Kara says, not wanting another debate about which game to play. “I can sit out, Alex always says I cheat anyway. Plus, I can look at people cards. It’s fun. Ooh, and I can eat.” Nia laughs at Kara, but Lena looks hesitant.

“Seriously. It’s fine. This works great. I want to watch Lena destroy you all anyway.” Lena smiles at that, letting her argument dissolve. Well they set up (it’s Plum in the conservatory with the knife, Kara notes), Kara realizes that Lena is still very much on her lap. And Kara’s arms are still holding her there.

“Hey, is this okay?” She whispers to Lena, belatedly remembering how they're still regaining the touch aspect of their relationship. Lena shivers. She turns face to Kara, her face inches away from Kara’s. 

“Yes, it’s fine.” She says simply, turning back around to accept her cards. Kara smiles. Then she realizes she’s both food-less and alcohol-less. Kelly, Alex, Nia and Brainy have all grabbed pizza at some point, but somehow neither her nor Lena have. Not wanting to disturb Lena, she quickly and without warning slides out from underneath Lena, speeds to the kitchen, grabbing two boxes of pizza and the bottle Alex brought, and brings them back to the end table just off the couch, where she can reach with Lena on her lap. Then, without hesitating, she picks Lena back up and slides underneath her, replacing her left hand around Lena’s waist as she grabs herself a slice of pizza with the other. She used her super speed, so only a second has elapsed, but Lena still gasps and looks around as she slows back into normal speed, confused. Kara grins at her. Alex shakes her head, murmuring something about misuse of power. Kara ignores her, taking a large bite of pizza. She finishes, sticks her to tongue out at Alex, and the game is starting. Kara mostly tunes out, eating and watching her friends play. Lena has this adorable concentrated expression on her face as she meticulously marks down everything occurring. Still, Brainy wins after only seven turns. He says he’s calculated the probability of the cards being plum, knife and conservatory to be 80%, and the chance that Lena will know this by next turn to be also 80%, so his best chance to win is to call it. Lena huffs, crossing her arms when Brainy pulls the cards out and announces that he’s right. J’onn just laughs, and Alex sets down her sheet with an annoyed look, noting that she still thought it was the candlestick, and “Remind me why we play with actual geniuses, Kara?” Kara just shrugs, proud of Lena even if she didn’t win. Nia just looks befuddled.

“Okay, we are playing charades next.” She announces, setting down her game sheet with only two marks on it. “At least for that game, nobody has an unfair advantage.”

“But James isn’t here, so we don’t have an even number.” Kelly points out, to Nias groan. Kara, ever the superhero, has a solution for this as well.

“I bought this game called Telestrations,” she says. “It’s like Pictionary but we don’t need pairs!” After some grumbling, everyone agrees. Kara is banned from using her powers, and Lena moves so she’s sitting sideways on Kara, so her drawing pad is angled away from her. They play a few rounds, everyone getting increasingly drunk as they laugh at everyone else’s terrible drawing and, in Kara’s case, guessing skills. After Kara insists that Lena must have drawn a beaver going to the moon, and not a Christmas tree, they decide that’s enough of that. J’onn heads out because he’s “getting old” and has to get up early the next morning. Then they play a few rounds of Mario Kart, rotating players until Alex throws her empty ice cream bowl at Kara’s head for “unfair use of super reaction speed”. Kelly decides they are going home, and Nia and Brainy follow them out the door. Lena gets up as they say goodbye, leaving her warm spot on Kara’s lap, and Kara quickly follows, standing behind Lena.

“So, are you going to help me with cleanup or leave me here to struggle alone?” Kara asks, neglecting to mention the speed at which she could have the mess cleaned up. Lena agrees to help her, and only when they are done washing the dishes does she make a move to go.

“Kara, it’s late and I don’t want to impose,” she says, somehow resisting Kara’s pout. Kara ups the ante by adding her signature Danvers puppy dog eyes. 

“Really, you won’t be imposing. It’ll be a sleepover! Plus, tomorrow is Saturday, so you don't have work until 9:30.” Lena sighs, giving in. 

“Fine,” she says, “But you are making me breakfast.” Kara beams. “It’s a deal!”

Later, once Lena is lying beside Kara, in Kara's pajamas, in Kara’s bed, she brings up their conversation earlier.

“Hey, Kara?” Kara turns to look at her. “You know I was only teasing you earlier, right? You don’t have to worry about it. I know you don’t like Saoirse Ronan.” _Or me_ , she leaves unspoken. Kara’s treading on dangerous ground. Lena and her promised not to lie to each other, and it would certainly be a lie of omission if she didn’t at least tell Lena how she’s not sure she doesn’t have a crush on her. How Alex told her she’s a goner on the phone today. How she blushed while hearing the soft fabric sounds of Lena removing her bra, how she missed having Lena on her lap. But she can’t ruin her friendship with Lena, not now. Not when they’ve come so far and worked so hard just to be here. She tunes into Lena’s heartbeat in an attempt to calm herself down, and she realizes it's racing. Lena looks calm, but her heart sounds like she’s having a heart attack. Maybe… maybe she can fix this. 

“I… I know,” she says, watching Lena’s face very carefully. “I don’t like Saoirse Ronan, or any of those other women,” she pauses, seeing Lena’s face drop imperceptibly, her eyes, cloudy with disappointment, drop to look intensely at the bedsheet. “But…” Oh Rao. Kara’s heart is beating faster than Lena’s now. Her stomach is in knots. She’s second guessing every word, every action. Suddenly, over the deafening sound of her own heart pounding, she closes her eyes and remembers Cat Grant. She remembers Cat telling her to take the plunge, to dive in. Admittedly, that was quite a bit ago, but somehow Cat always manages to pop into her head just when she needs her. She takes a deep breath, channeling Supergirl. “I would be lying if I said my feelings toward you are strictly platonic, Lena Luthor.” She tries to keep her voice steady, but the last bit gets mumbled out rather fast. It doesn’t matter, because when she finds the confidence to look back up at Lena, Lena is crying. 

“Oh no. No no no. Lena don’t cry, I’m so sorry. You can just pretend I didn’t say that if you want. You are the most important person in my life please don’t let this break us.” She must have misinterpreted the signs. Oh Rao, what has she done? Lena is still sobbing, seemingly unable to speak. Kara doesn’t know what to do. She decides to try and make Lena less uncomfortable by moving away. As she starts to move, Lena’s hand reaches out and grabs her. Now they are both crying, and Lena wraps herself around Kara, her breathing calming enough for her to get words out.

“N..no Kara. I’m not upset.” All of Kara’s breath leaves her in a large whoosh. Lena keeps talking, stopping to wipe her tears.

“Gosh I’m so sorry Kara I’m such a mess, it’s —” Kara cuts her off as she makes a small hiccuping sound. 

“Lena no. Don’t, don’t apologize for your emotions. It’s okay. I mean it’s not okay, but I will be okay, I think. Don’t blame yourself Lena, you are too good and too pure for that.” Lena glares at her through her teary eyes and Kara is taken aback.

“No you idiot, I’m not upset, I’m overwhelmed. Just, just give me a moment to make sure this is real, okay?” She says, sniffling into Kara’s shoulder. Kara just nods, holding her close even as her brain tries to work through what’s happening. Then Lena moves back slightly, so that they are facing each other. She lets out a watery laugh. 

“Kara, just say that again? I just need to hear it to make sure.” Kara nods, looking into Lena’s eyes this time as she says “Lena Luthor. I think you are breathtakingly beautiful and I…” Kara summons her courage. “And I want to date you.” She anxiously looks at Lena, searching for any sign of her reaction. Luckily, she doesn’t have to wait long. Lena’s face, still wet from the tears, transforms into a beautiful smile. 

“Um. So. Does that mean.. Do you.. I mean, wi-” Kara is prevented from finishing her rambling sentence by the sudden pressure of Lena’s lips on hers. It’s a quick, chaste first kiss. Just a brush of their lips together. It sends sparks up Kara's spine nonetheless. Their foreheads together, Kara breathes heavily while wondering how Lena’s lips are so soft, so sweet. How they are made perfectly for hers. 

“Yes” Lena breathes, and Kara can’t wait, can’t stop to clarify what Lena is saying yes to because all she can think about is kissing Lena again, so she does just that. This time, their lips slot together and all Kara can think is _Lena._ Her eyes fall closed and time seems to stand still. And when Lena’s tongue touches her lip she gasps, deepening the kiss. Lena tastes like pizza and scotch and peppermint toothpaste and something else that’s just _Lena_ and Kara can’t help it. She’s addicted. She chases Lena’s mouth as Lena breaks away to breathe, greedy for more. Their bodies are flush, and Kara wraps a leg around Lena, drawing her in. Lena lets out a little throaty sound at the contact and Karas hips buck instinctively.

Somehow Kara’s shirt makes its way off of her, and Lena’s quickly follows. Honestly, Kara doesn’t remember much past that point, to her deepest regrets. It wasn’t the alcohol, though that’s what she’ll tell Alex and Nia if they ask what happened after. It is, simply put, Lena’s breasts that cause her mind to short circuit. They are beautiful. Kara wants to compose songs and write poetry about them. She wants to keep Lena her, shirtless, in her bed forever. Kara has been to many planets, seen many things, but she thinks there is nothing more beautiful than Lena without her shirt on. (Though she will quickly revise this statement when she sees Lena naked the next morning.) They don’t go all the way, because Lena comes with a gasp when Kara’s mouth is around her breast, her hand on the other and her leg providing pressure between Lena’s. The sight sets off a reaction in Kara and she groans, her hips riding Lena’s thigh to her own release. They could go further, but they’re tired and both deliriously happy. Kara falls asleep with Lena in her arms, and she decides that maybe it isn’t so bad, Lena teasing her. Just maybe, her mistakes had somehow led to _this_. To Kara and Lena finally finding their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I apologize for the ending. I’ve never even kissed another human being before, so I just kinda tried to wrap that up. Since I somehow managed to not do any of the prompt things, I wouldn’t be opposed to writing more if you guys like this. Any suggestions are welcome, and I’d love comments about literally anything.


End file.
